Crazy In Love
by icegreentealatte
Summary: Exo/KrisTao/Taoris/Fantao - "Hey,Hey jangan menaruh tangan mu disana!" -"Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa dia meliuk-liukan badannya di depanmu.." -"Tao kemari.." -"..sepertinya dia tadi pagi salah memakai sampoo.." -"Itu untuk balasan karena tidak menemani gege makan tadi" -Kris menyeringai.


**Tittle : Crazy In Love**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisTao Taoris Fantao**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL,Typo dimana mana**

**Kalo gak suka silahkan pergi**

**Pintu keluar didepan mata anda~**

**No Bash**

**No Bash Chara!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

Kris Wu- pemuda tinggi bak tiang yang menyandang status leader Exo-M itu tengah menatap tajam handphonenya. Ow rupanya sang leader sedang menonton video yang menampilkan seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang meliuk-liukan badan mereka,

"Hey! Posisi itu teralu dekat!" kris menggigit selimutnya,dasar leader jorok!

"Hey,Hey jangan menaruh tangan mu disana!" kris meremas seprei tempat tidurnya

"Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa dia meliuk-liukan badannya di depanmu seperti itu! Argh! Hey! Jauhkan bokongmu darinyaaa"

Sepertinya leader Exo-M ini memang sudah gila kawan! Miris, tampan-tampan sinting ckckck

Detik berikutnya terlihat sang lelaki menggengam tangan sang wanita yang membuat kris makin seperti ulat bulu,

"Andwee! Lepaskan tangannya!"

Ow kris kau haru melihat adegan selanjutnya,

"Yak! Gerakan macam apa itu! Kenapa mereka menggerak-gerakan dada mereka seperti itu! Itu terlalu dekat! Dan apa-apan ekspresi itu! Dia benar-benar ingin kumakan hah?!" Sepertinya suho harus segera menganggkut patnernya ini kerumah sakit jiwa

"BAGUS!" kris melompat dari tempat tidurnya, bersorak dalam hati saat sang lelaki menjauh dan membiarkan sang wanita meliuk-liukan badannya sendiri

Tiba-tiba kris terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, "Apa yang ku lakukan?" tanyanya bodoh pada dirinya sendiri

Kris sepertinya tidak menyadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kelakuan bodohnya tadi.

"Huh aku jadi ingat,ia menyusahkanku dan tiffany-jie saat kami latihan!" gumam seseorang itu yang tidak lain adalah kekasih kris –Tao.

Kalian penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang naga dan sang panda? Baiklah,simak dongeng yang mengharukan ini dengan seksama okay.

**-Flashback-**

** -27 Desember 2013,Ruang Latihan-**

**_Brak!_**

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu pelakunya. Sepertinya moodnya sedang tidak bagus lihat saja awan mendung mengitari kepalanya wajahnya tertekuk masam

"Yo! Waddup kris-" pemuda yang dipanggil kris itu langsung memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada pemuda pemilik senyum lima jari –chanyeol-

"Kau kenapasih dhuizang? wajah mu seperti kambing sembelit" celetuk suho,apa? Dia sudah kebal dengan tatapan membunuh yang akan kris layangkan padanya

"kambing sembelit kepalamu peyang!" wow tahan emosimu kris

"Yak!-"

"Gege ada apa? Jangan emosian seperti itu kau sudah tua tambah tua ge" potong tao yang sudah berada siamping kris

Hah,kalau sudah tao yang angkat bicara kris bisa apa

"Kau,sehun dan luhan.." yang disebut namanya oleh kris hanya saling memandang sejenak

"Ya? Kami kenapa"

"..Kalian akan perfom dance bersama TaeTiSeo noona saat lagu Crazy In Love. Kau dengan tiffany noona,sehun dengan taeyeon noona-"

"Kenapa taeyeon noona tidak denganku sajaa~" rengekkan baekhyun terdengar memotong ucapan kris

"Jangan memotong ucapanku byun. Luhan dengan seohyun noona. Sementara lay akan bermain piano dan chanyeol bermain drum-"

"-dan sebentar lagi mereka akan kesini" selesai kris

**_Cklek!_**

Benar saja,beberapa menit setelah ucapan kris yang di maksud pun datang.

"Annyeong!" koor 3 wanita cantik yang menyandang status sebagai sunbae mereka

"Annyeonghaseo sunbae-nim" balas ke-12 namja itu serempak lalu membungkuk hormat

"Aeyy jangan terlalu formal pada kami. Ah ya dimana tao?" itu tiffany –partner tao.

"Aku disini jie" tao mengangkat tangannya

"Tao kemari,kita haru membahas koreografi bersama" sahut tiffany riang

Mereka melupakaan seseorang –kris, yang makin menekuk mukanya seperti kata suho –kambing sembelit

**_Puk!_**

Sehun menepuk pundak kris,"terima kenyataan saja gege~" niat sehun sih menirukan suara manja tao pada kris tapi malah seperti kuda kejepit pagar bagi kris

Setelah itu seharian penuh tao mengacuhkan kris,ya kalian tak salah baca

Se-ha-ri-an pe-nuh! Wow appluse untukmu panda.

"Panda ini minummu? Gege minum ya?" tanya kris sambil memegang botol minum punya tao

"Hem"

**Satu kali diacuhkan –sabar kris,orang sabar disayang tao**

"Panda gege pinjam ponselmu ya?" modus kris untuk menarik perhatian taonya

"Ya"

**Dua kali diacuhkan –sabar kris sabar ingat panda sepertinya hanya satu didunia**

"Tao-er dimana tas gege kau taruh" berhentilah modus kris wu

"Cari sendiri ge" jawab tao sekenannya lalu latihan bersama tiffany –lagi

**Tiga kali diacuhkan –tarik nafas kris,sabar setelah pulang dari latihan kau bisa memakannya**

"Panda~ayo makan~"

"Aku sibuk ge" jawab tao acuh

**Empat kali diacuhkan! **

Kris meraih handphonenya berlagak menelepon seseorang dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang latihan,

"HALO, NICKHUNNIE GE!~" sengaja kawan,berharap tao dan tiffany peka kalau ia cemburu

**_ Brak! _****–pintu yang malang**

"Tao,kekasih mu kenapa?"tanya tiffany yang cengo melihat tingkah aneh kris

"Entahlah jie,sepertinya dia tadi pagi salah memakai sampoo jadinya seperti itu" jawab tao geli

Tao sengaja mengacuhkan gege tersayangnya itu. Siapa suruh mengacuhkannya tadi malam?

-**Crazy In Love-**

Pulang dari latihan kris langsung menyeret tao ke kamar mereka. Oh, tidak lupa menutup intu rapat-rapat dan menguncinya

**_Bruk!_**

Kris mendorong tubuh ramping tao ke tempat tidurnya lalu menindihnya, detik berikutnya kegiatan kris adalah "mari mencium bibir tao yang manis".

**_Chup!_**

"Itu balasan karena mengacuhkan ku seharian"

**_Chup!_**

"Itu untuk morning kiss ku yang tidak ku dapat tadi pagi"

**_Chup!_**

"Itu balasan karena sudah membuat gege cemburu seharian"

**_Chup!_**

"Itu untuk balasan karena tidak menemani gege makan tadi"

**_Chup!_**

" Itu untuk tanda bahwa gege mencintaimu" selain mesum kau juga licik rupanya kris ckck

Tao hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya tapi langsung tergantikan dengan seringaian manis khas miliknya,tangannya menarik tengkuk kris lalu melumat bibir kekasihnya yang sangat pencemburu itu,setelah dirasa cukup tao melepas tautan mereka,

"Itu tanda bahwa aku juga mencintai gege~" oh tao ku ingatkan jangan sembarangan melayangkan aegyo mu pada naga mesum itu!

Kris menyeringai "Kau menggoda gege huh?"

"Yaaa~ apa salah tao menggoda kekasih tao sendiri?~"

"Tidak. Tapi jangan salahkan gege kalau kau besok susah berjalan love" goda kris

"Oh ya? Lakukan saja kalau begitu ge~" tao balas menggoda kris dan jangan lupakaan dirty wink yang tao layangkan pada kris yang langsung menyambar bibir peachnya

Dan selanjutnya,

Selanjutnya,

Selanjutnya biarkan hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tau~

**-Flashback End-**

"Berhentilah seperti orang gila ge,itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan ck! Dan berhentilah menonton video itu berulang-ulang" tao angkat bicara atas tingkah bodoh kris

Kris menoleh mendapati tao –kekasihnya sedang bekacak pinggang didepan pintu kamar mereka,

"Tapi tetap saja tao-er! Posisi kalian sangat dekat! Aku cemburu~" kris mendekati kekasihnya lalu meraih pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya sementara satu tangannya lagi menutup pintu kamar mereka

**_Plak!_**

"Aw! Hey, apa-apaan itu love" kris mengusap dahinya yang berdenyut karena di pukul tao tadi

"Kau itu bodoh Fan-ge~ tao memukulnya agar gege jadi pintar~" Tao berlagak polos mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya yang membuat kris hampir lepas kendali dan memakannya sekarang juga!

**_Chup!_**

"Satu ciuman untuk panda yang nakal" kris tersenyum menang

**_Chup!_**

"Dan satu ciuman untuk morning kiss gege" tao balas mencium kris

Kali ini kris tidak mencium tao kembali ia hanya memeluk tubuh kekasihnya –kau sudah tobat kris?

"Gege harusnya tau,tao hanya mencintai gege" tao menyederkan kepalannya pada dada tegap kris

"Dan kau juga harus tau,gege hanya mencintaimu love" Balas kris memeluk tao lebih erat

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

**-The end-**

Apa inii? gaje yaa Hahahaha

Ff ini terinspirasi dari crazy in love taetisaeo di gayo daejun tahun laluu~

Kris maafkan aku hahahaha:3

Oh iya ff ini juga spesial dari aca,karena besok aca ulang tahun~ *shy*

Monggo di review di review~ *kiss*

Wo Ai Ni~


End file.
